Anise's Cabin
Anise's Cabin is a small dwelling in Falkreath Hold. It is located south of Bleak Falls Barrow and west of Riverwood. Anise can be found here, gardening or simply sitting by the cabin's entrance. Layout There are harvestable leeks, cabbages, potatoes, and mountain flowers outside. Because of the crafting facilities in the basement, this location may also serve as a useful house/storage area at earlier levels. Indeed, it can even serve as a standard house if the player elects not to be a Thane of any hold. There is also a respawnable gold bag, as well as a bed in the house which will become available if Anise is killed. Even after her death, however, any items taken from the cabin will still be classed as stolen. The only disadvantages of the house are that it exposes players to enemy attacks due to the lack of a door and the fact that one transition must be made to reach the alchemy and enchanting instruments. Basement Near her bed is a trapdoor to her cellar. In it can be found Anise's Letter to Helgi, which reveals Anise to be a witch. Anise's relation to Helgi is unknown; however, it is known that Anise and Helgi are both of magical talent and wish to start a coven in the forest of Falkreath, where Anise's cabin resides. Upon exiting the cellar, Anise will become hostile. Notable items General Loot *''Song of the Alchemists'' Alchemy skill book – on the shelf at the end of the bed. *''Anise's Letter'' to Helgi – on a counter in the basement. *Potent Paralysis Poison on the top of a cupboard in the basement. *An Iron Ore vein, found just a little south of the cabin, next to the river. *Petty and lesser soul gems on the shelf near the door. Alchemy ingredients *Deathbell on a shelf near the entrance. *A Garlic braid near the table. *Hagraven Feathers in the basement, on the counter. *Snowberries on a shelf near the door. *Red, Purple, and Blue Mountain Flowers in and around the cabin. Crafting In the basement is an Alchemy Lab and an Arcane Enchanter. Gallery Anise's Cabin - Cellar Room.png|Anise's cellar, featuring the alchemical table and other objects. Trivia *After leaving the basement, if the Dragonborn leaves the area without killing Anise, she will forever be hostile, attacking every time the Dragonborn shows up. *Everything in Anise's cabin will be marked to "steal" instead of "take" even after she has been killed. *The paralysis potion in the basement is always "Potent" grade (which starts to appear around levels 20+), even if the player is level 1 when visiting the cabin. *Even if Anise is slain, followers will refuse to interact with the Dragonborn, stating that they are trespassing and should not be here. This even includes the Dremora merchant. Only Cicero and Serana retain their normal conversation options. Bugs * Anise may not be present at the cabin. Appearances * de:Anises Hütte es:Cabaña de Anise it:Capanna di Anise nl:Anise's Hut ru:Хижина Анис uk:Халупа Аніс pl:Domek Anise Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations